jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Miażdżytłuk Kafar
Miażdżytłuk Kafar (ang. Catastrophic Quaken) - gatunek smoka, przedstawiciel klasy kamiennej, po raz pierwszy pojawiający się w serialu Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata. Słynie ze swojej metody ataku polegającej na zwijaniu się w kulę i uderzaniu w ziemię. Wygląd Jego ciało jest grube i masywne, bez wyraźnego podziału na szyję, tułów i ogon. Ogonowa część jego korpusu kończy się ostrym kolcem, który przypomina żądło. Skóra ma brązową barwę, jest gruba i chropowata, pokryta licznymi, niewielkimi kolcami, stanowiącymi doskonały pancerz ochronny przed atakami innych smoków. Także jaśniejszy brzuch jest opancerzony. Łapy smoka są krótkie i krępe, pozwalają na poruszanie się po lądzie. Smok posiada jedną parę stosunkowo niewielkich skrzydeł, umożliwiających latanie. Pysk smoka jest okrągły, dolna szczęka jest znacznie większa od górnej. Co ciekawe, dolna szczęka jest podwójna, więc gdy smok otworzy paszczę, wyraźnie widać, że jest ona trzyczęściowa, tak jak u Sidlarza. Jego język rozdwaja się jeszcze w gardle przez co wydaje się, że zwierzę posiada ich dwa. Zęby są dość krótkie i niezbyt ostre. Gatunek ten ma przodozgryz, oznacza to że gdy szczęki smoka są zaciśnięte, zęby żuchwy są przed zębami szczęki. Siedlisko i dieta Gatunek ten zamieszkuje skaliste środowiska. a więc głównie góry. Zakłada swoje gniazda w jaskiniach, których pilnie strzeże. Głównym siedliskiem Miażdżytłuków jest Mroczna Głębia, licznie zamieszkiawana także przez Gronkle. W wyniku nierównej rywalizacji między gatunkami, Miażdżytłuki na pewien czas wyparły mniejszych kuzynów z wyspy, jednak dzięki pomocy Śledzika i Sztukamięs udało się odkryć przyjazną stronę Kafarów. Samotne wcześniej smoki otworzyły się na inne osobniki, a wręcz stworzyły z nimi coś w rodzaju symbiozy - Gronkle gnieżdżą się na wyspie i dotrzymują Miażdżytłukom towarzystwa, a te dbają o ich bezpieczeństwo i pożywienie (np. rozłupując wielkie skały na mniejsze części). Tak jak większość smoków z klasy kamiennej, Miażdżytłuk żywi się głazami, które topi w swym brzuchu, by móc później pluć lawą. Zachowanie i tresura Smoki z tego gatunku są wyjątkowo agresywne i terytorialne, a co z tym idzie, nie tolerują intruzów na swoim terenie. Tyczy się to zarówno smoków, jak i ludzi. Akceptują jednak innych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku oraz Gronkle, z którymi wspólnie zamieszkują Mroczną Głębię i żyją w symbiozie. Są również bardzo drażliwe. Gdy ich spokój zostanie choć delikatnie zakłócony, podejmują atak na intruza. Żeby wytresować smoka, należy pokazać, że się go nie boi. Zyskuje się wówczas szacunek Miażdżytłuka. Można również pomóc mu uwolnić się z opresji i udowodnić, że jest się godnym zaufania. Moce i umiejętności Ogień Smok ten strzela kulami magmowej śliny stworzonej ze skał, które uprzednio zjadł. Ma jej spory zapas - Miażdżytłuk bowiem konsumuje nawet trzykrotnie więcej skał niż jakikolwiek inny przedstawiciel kamiennej klasy. Metoda ataku thumb|Miażdżytłuk Kafar zwinięty w kulę Jego główną zdolnością jest zwijanie swojego ciała w kulę, w tej postaci toczy się on po ziemi niczym kamień - jest to taktyka ataku na przeciwnika. Miażdżytłuk Kafar potrafi również zaatakować latającego przeciwnika. Wzbija się wtedy w powietrze, następnie zwija się w kulę i spada z ogromną prędkością na ziemie. Powoduje to trzęsienie podłoża oraz silny podmuch powietrza, który wytrąca smoki z lotu, co powoduje upadek lub chwilową dezorientację. Etapy rozwoju Catastrophic Quaken Egg.png|Jajo Catastrophic Quaken Hatchling.png|Pisklę Temblor Catastrofico.png|Dorosły osobnik Catastrophic Quaken Titan - FB.png|Tytan Jajo Jajo Miażdżytłuka pojawia się w grach. Jest okrągłe, a skorupa ma fakturę smoczych łusek i barwę oscylującą między brązem a beżem. Dodatkowo wokół jaja ciągnie się półkole ostrych kolców, zakrzywionych w prawo, podobnych do kolców na grzbiecie Miażdżytłuka - przez co jajo wygląda jak dorosły smok zwinięty w kulę. Pisklę Pisklę Miażdżytłuka nie różni się znacząco od dorosłego osobnika niczym poza wielkością. Jego proporcje są bardzo dobrze odwzorowane. Jedyną widoczną różnicą jest brak w pełni wykształconych kolców na ciele młodego. Tytan Tytaniczny Miażdżytłuk Kafar zmienia przede wszystkim barwę - z jasnego beżu na ciemny fiolet. Kolce na jego ciele wydłużają się, zaostrzają i przybierają żółty kolor. Słabości Pojawienie się ''Jeźdźcy smoków: Na końcu świata Miażdżytłuk Kafar pojawia się po raz pierwszy w odcinku ''Dobry Kafar nie jest zły. Śledzik odkrywa ich siedlisko, które kiedyś było odwiecznym siedliskiem Gronkli. Chłopakowi, mimo niepokoju jego przyjaciół, udaje się uniknąć krzywdy ze strony Miażdżytłuka. Opiera się jego atakowi, tym samym zyskując szacunek smoka. Po raz kolejny smok pojawia się w odcinku Między młotem a kowadłem. Jeźdźcy odkrywają tam kopalnię, w której Miażdżytłuki są zmuszane do niewolniczej pracy przy wydobyciu marmuru. Przyjaciele uwalniają dwa Miażdżytłuki, z ich pomocą niszczą kopalnię i uciekają. Śledzik tresuje je, dzięki czemu nie wyrządzają krzywdy jeźdźcom. W odcinku Living on the Edge bliźniaki i Sączysmark udają się do Mrocznej Głębi, aby zwerbować żyjące tam stado Gronkli do produkcji gronklowego żelaza. Najpierw jednak muszą odciągnąć strzegące ich bezpieczeństwa Miażdżytłuki. Mieczyk i Szpadka podsuwają Jorgensonowi pomysł, by do zwrócenia uwagi smoków zastosował wibracje, podobnie jak swego czasu Łowcy w kopalni marmuru. Plan skutkuje, Thorstonowie zabierają Gronkle, a Sączysmark, pozostawiony sam sobie, jest zmuszony uciekać przed goniącymi go smokami. Miażdżytłuki ścigają intruza aż do Końca Świata, gdzie odnajdują zaginionych kuzynów, ratują ich przed potokiem gorącej lawy i przy okazji unieszkodliwiają wulkan. Znani przedstawiciele Z filmów i serialu *Tormentor *Dwa Miażdżytłuki z kopalni Łowców Smoków Z gier ''DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk *Champion Catastrophic Quaken *Aurum *Four-Man *Spikeback *Melonquarry *Blawberry *Liberated Trolboulder W grach DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk School of Dragons'' Miażdżytłuk pojawił się wraz z aktualizacją 24 sierpnia 2015 roku. Jego jajo kosztuje 750 gemów i wykluwa się 12 godzin. Smok posiada własną animację. Zobacz też en:Catastrophic Quaken de:Katastrophaler Kiesklops es:Temblor Catastrófico ru:Катастрофический Землетряс it:Tremore Catastrofico pt-br:Terremoto Catastrófico fr:Catastrophique Dévastair Kategoria:Kamienna klasa Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z serialu Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons Kategoria:Miażdżytłuki Kafary Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów